Masks
by ariarox17
Summary: After their break-ups, Ginny and Hermione decide it's time they did something with their lives so what do they do? They join a porn company of course! HGDM and GWBZ. M for a reason.
1. Hired!

**Masks**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. Don't forget to review; it makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs and the plot.**

It had been 6 months since Hermione and Ron had broken up. It was completely out of the blue. They had been dating for about 4 and a half months and still hadn't had sex. Ron wanted to but Hermione wanted to wait. After another month Ron didn't seem to be able to take it anymore and jumped on the first bimbo he saw at a bar.

She was devastated at first; she would spent hours in front of the TV watching various chick flicks with Ginny who was going through the same ordeal having just broken up with her superhero boyfriend 'Harry Potter'

Now 6 months later, Hermione knew she needed to do something. She needed to work, and not for the money (she had an abundant supply of that) but simply because she was going crazy just sitting in one room all day watching movies.

Ginny worked as reporter for the Daily Prophet and she absolutely hated her job. They made her write stories on the stupidest things. At one point they made her write an article on a Flobberworm in Northern Scotland that could turn blue.

She was so sick of her job but she couldn't quit not until she had another job. She also didn't have a shortage of money per se but she couldn't sit around idly all day. It just wouldn't do.

Both girls shared a huge apartment in the more elite part of their city. It was a massive place with about 8 bedrooms not that they used it.

Some of the bedrooms came into use whenever Ginny brought a boy home but it's not like that happened every day.

Hermione was sitting in front of her computer typing out the final chapter her upcoming book. She wanted to get it published but not under her name as always. She was writing under a pen name so nobody would know it was her. Imagine the headlines if they knew, "Hermione Granger- Erotic Novel Author Revealed!"

So to avoid that hoopla she wrote under the name 'Miranda Gilton'. She had all the funds donated to The Wizards Children's Fund so nothing came back to her thus protecting her identity and helping the orphaned children of the wizarding society.

"Hermione! Hermione! Oh My God! Hermione!" Ginny called as she ran from room to room looking for her best friend.

"I'm in here" Hermione called out from the kitchen.

Ginny came running through the door, a wide grin on her face. "I found the perfect thing for us to do this year" she said excitedly.

Hermione turned her chair around so she could face Ginny properly.

"Go ahead. Enlighten me"

"I saw this thing online, it's the perfect job opportunity for us I mean not to brag but we've both got really sexy bodies"

"Ginny…" Hermione warned, not liking where this was going.

"Just hear me out. It's a company called The Masked Goddesses. It is a porn company but they also do a bunch of other things like-"

Hermione didn't let her finish, "Ginny I'm NOT doing porn! I'm a war hero; I have a reputation to keep up!"

"That's the brilliant part, you wear masks!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione knew she should have told Ginny no right there and out her foot down but for some reason she found herself actually thinking about it.

Ginny saw that Hermione was actually considering so she went on, "And we don't have to do porn. They have this thing like a strip club but you only give private shows and you have your mask on so nobody will know!"

Hermione though about it and as she did a bunch of thoughts came rushing back. Ron trying to take of her bra, Calling her a prude and making fun of her for not wanting to have sex. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she nodded "Let's do this!" she said and Ginny cheered and hugged her.

The next morning Hermione put on a blood red top and altered it so it had a plunging neckline showing off her cleavage.

Ginny walked out of her room in a tight black dress. Hermione put and invisibility spell on both of them and they grabbed the masks that they had designed the previous night and they apparated off to the address.

The appeared in front of a large building. The two girls out on their masks and walked in. Hermione took off the charm once their masks were securely on.

The inside of the building was very clean. It had marble white walls with pictures of naked women on them in various poses. Hermione tried not to looks at their breasts.

They walked into the room labeled reception. There was a lady in a pencil skirt and white blouse with a pencil tucked behind her ear.

"Hello, my name is Angela and welcome to Masked Goddesses, my boss will be out in a minute to test you both" she said politely.

Hermione looked at Ginny in alarm. _Test?_ Ginny gave her a look that said _Relax it'll be fine._

Hermione took a deep breath waited for the boss.

He walked out a minute later wearing a black suit. He was a handsome man and didn't look like he wanted to waste time.

"Hello ladies, my name is Mark Carlton. Shall we begin? Fantastic! Okay so what are your stage names?" he spoke very fast and Hermione had to struggle to keep up.

"Stage name?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course, you aren't going to give people your actual name are you?" Mr. Carlton asked and Ginny shook her head.

"Mine is Vixen" she said confidently and Mr. Carlton made a little note on his keyboard before looking up at Hermione expectantly.

"Mine is… uhh… Lucky Charm" she said randomly but Mr. Carlton seemed pleased with that response so she just went with it.

He got up and walked up to Ginny and gave her ass a quick slap before making another note. Ginny didn't seem fazed at all and let him touch, squeeze or fondle whatever he wanted.

He walked up to Hermione and gave her breasts a little squeeze and she forced herself not to react.

After a couple for notes on his keyboard he asked Hermione to take her shirt off. At first Hermione seemed appalled by this request but looked at Ginny who was giving her a look saying _Do it!_

Hermione slowly took off her shirt revealing her melon breasts and erect pink nipples. Mr. Carlton gave them a small rub and pinched her nipples arousing Hermione a little. She blushed but let him continue.

"And another important part of this job is kissing. You must be amazing kissers. You will be trained on how to do everything else but nobody can teach you how to kiss" he said and Ginny nodded and to Hermione's horror Ginny pressed her lips to the man who had just walked into give Mr. Carlton coffee. He wasn't that hard on the eyes but he was an absolute stranger but Ginny seemed to be enjoying it.

The man pushed Ginny against the wall and didn't break their kiss. Hermione awkwardly looked away and looked back to her boss and her breath hitched in her throat. He was standing an inch from her and she could smell his minty breath and before she knew it his lips were on her hers.

She pressed her lips back against his and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She opened her mouth giving him permission to enter and his tongue darted into her mouth. She hardly knew the guy but damn it he was a good kisser. They finally broke apart and they had to manually pull Ginny and the coffee boy apart.

"Okay then Vixen and… Lucky Charm, you're hired. When will you be willing to start working?" Mr. Carlton asked them once they had recovered. His hair was messy in an incredibly sexy way from Hermione's fingers tangled in it

"Uhh… today is good!" Ginny quipped and Mr. Carlton nodded appreciatively.

"Okay the Angela will take you to the private show club" he said and Angela nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

Hermione and Ginny followed her down the hall and she stopped in front of a door. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded towards Ginny. She was going to do this.

**A/N: How is it so far? Review and let me know! The box is right there… go on… so close… you can do it… **

**Get… set… review!**


	2. First Day

**Masks**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I'm not going straight into the Dramione or anything (though there will be a start in this chapter) , I'm mainly going for smutty humor here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( Although I wish it was**

Angela pushed open to door to reveal a dimly lit room with many, many doors around it. The room had a bar and a bunch of couches with some men lounging around. Some of them were lazily playing with their phones. They didn't even look up when Hermione, Ginny and Angela walked in.

"This is the main room where our clients come before they are taken into any of the surrounding rooms. Follow me" she said briskly walking forwards and out the door at the other end.

They walked into a room full of clothes. There were thongs in different colors and lacy bras in all sizes. There were two girls with masks covering their eyes. They were both stark naked and Hermione couldn't her find herself able to tear her eyes away from their enormous breasts.

"This is the costume room; you are free to pick whichever color or style that you like. Once you are ready you will be lead into your room and from then on men will be sent into your room and you will do the show for them" Angela said. She seemed to have memorized these lines having had repeated them over and over again.

"Once you are with the man, you are permitted to go as far as having sex there are no rules as far as that goes. Over here we only have one rule, never take your mask off. Ever. Once the bell goes off the man must leave unless he pays for another session" Angela said quickly before moving forward into another room. Hermione was now seriously doubting her decision.

The next room was empty except for a women sitting behind a desk. "This is Jessie, she will be instructing you on how to move forward now on" Angela said before nodding at the two girls and exiting the room.

The girl behind the desk stood up and stood in front of the two girls. She looked as if she were sizing them up. She snapped her fingers and their clothes disappeared and a second later they were clothes in two lacy bras and matching thongs.

Hermione looked down at herself self consciously. She was wearing a black lacy bra and a thong that hardly covered anything. Hermione would never wear anything like this and would have immediately covered herself up but Lucky Charm was different. She brave and sexy in her own way.

"Okay listen up and listen hard because I won't repeat this" Jessie started and Hermione's ears perked up.

"Once you are in that room, that mask doesn't come off. You must make contact with the man as much as possible. Handjobs and Blowjobs are recommended as they will bring the man back begging for more. There will be a pole there, should you choose to use it" Jessie instructed and Hermione nodded making mental notes of everything.

"And once that bell goes, you are done! No more fondling or squeezing. Once that bell goes, he goes. Clear?" she said dangerously. Hermione gulped and nodded.

Now that it was all happening Hermione wished she had never agreed to such a stupid idea but she wouldn't back out now. She would show Ron (even if he didn't know) she wasn't some prude. She could do this.

Jessie led them back into the costume room where they were pushed down onto two chairs and immediately a bunch of girls closed in on them, fixing their hair and putting on lipstick for them.

"Okay girls you ready?" Angela said walking into the room and Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the butterflies in her stomach but all she succeeded in doing was making them fly faster.

Ginny nodded for the two of them and Angela led them into their rooms. Hermione used a quick spell that connected her mind with Ginny's so she could talk to her if she wanted to. The spell would only last for 15 minutes. Hopefully that was enough.

Hermione saw a chair in front of her presumably where the man would sit.

She took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.

-X-

After about 5 minutes the door opened and a man about her age walked in. He had cropped brown hair and was in fact really hot. Hermione felt like she had seen him somewhere but she brushed it off and decided to do what she had to.

He gave her quick slap on her ass before taking a seat.

_Ginny? He's touching me... _

_Oh well here is an idea... Touch him back!_

_But..._

_Hermione do it!_

_He... what if... when..._

_Hermione shut up and do it! Oh and be sexy!_

Hermione gave up on her little mental argument with Ginny and focused on the man in front of her.

She stood in front of the man with her hands on her hips and waited for the music to start and when it did it was like somebody took over her body. She moved her body along with the rhythm and put her hand on each of his thighs and grazed his lips with hers all the while rubbing her breasts against his chest. He gave a low groan but let her continue.

In the back of her mind there was a little voice yelling at her but she pushed it away and let Lucky Charm take over.

She played with the strings of her thongs and teased him before very slowly taking them off revealing her peach ass. She turned around and bent down. The man gave her ass a small slap and she turn back around. She sat down on his lap and played with the first couple buttons on his shirt. She undid the buttons revealing his impressive six pack.

He undid the clasp of her bra and it fell on the floor leaving her completely bare. She put one leg on either side of his waist so her chest was pressed to his. She crushed her lips against his and he kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in his hair and didn't break their kiss. He began fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. She moaned against his lips but refused to break their heated lip lock.

He finally broke their kiss and started trailing little kisses down her collar bone till her breast.

He sucked on her breast and she arched her back in pleasure and moaned. She decided not to take it any further than that but he had different ideas. He began unbuckling his belt when to Hermione's relief the bell rang signaling the end of their session. He gave her one last kiss before walking out. She flashed her clothes back on and waited for the next man.

_Hey Gin, how was it?_ she asked her best friend through her mind.

_I just gave this guy the best blowjob of his life! He was almost in tears when that bell rang. Hahaha_

_Blow jobs Gin? Already?_

_Ginny would never do that... but I'm Vixen. Come on Lucky Charm unleash the inner Sex Goddess!_

Hermione laughed at her friend's words and waited for the door to open again. And when it did, she nearly screamed.

A blond haired man with steely gray eyes walked in. It was her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy and he had no fucking idea who she was.

-X-

Ginny had just finished giving a man the best blowjob of his life (as she had just told Hermione) when the next man walked in. She froze. In front of her stood the Slytherin she had grown to loathe. Blaise Zabini.

Ginny had to admit he was hot and that would be an understatement. After his mate Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini was probably the second hottest guy in the school! Ginny had never really paid much attention to either of them but she always secretly thought that Blaise's body was too good to be true.

Well she might as well make the most of this situation and fuck the stupid Slytherin hard.

-X-

Hermione nearly fainted when Draco Malfoy walked in. She suddenly felt exposed and felt the sudden urge to cover up.

Draco Malfoy sat down in front of her and Hermione was about to tell Ginny when she realized it had been more than 15 minutes and the spell had worn off. She couldn't deny that Draco Malfoy was hot. He was after all the Slytherin Sex God.

The music started. _Oh God!_ Hermione panicked and froze. Draco looked at her expectantly. She was snapped out of her reverie and she let Lucky Charm take over.

He didn't know who she was or what would he have said. He was letting a lowly Mudblood touch him. Hermione smirked at this.

She slowly sat down on his lap and whispered things in a sultry voice in his ear. She felt a bulge in his pants growing. She slowly brought her lips to his and he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. She pressed his lips to hers and fireworks erupted in her head.

_Damn it he's a good kisser._

She slowly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. Draco began fondling her breasts but didn't break their kiss. He ripped off her thong revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. He started unbuckling his pants and Hermione began panicking. She recalled Jessie's voice in her head _Blowjobs are highly recommended._

She quickly bent down between his legs and undid his buckle for him. His cock sprang up, erect. Hermione slowly out her mouth on it and began sucking. She bobbed her head up and down on his dick and he tangled his fingers in her hair. She swallowed his seed and continued.

After a while she slowly started moving back up to his lips and kissed his hotly. He stood up and picked her up pressing her against the wall running his hands all over her body.

The bell rang and Hermione broke their kiss. "I'll be back" he said huskily giving her a kiss before walking out. Hermione leaned against the wall, breathless before she mended her clothes and flashed them back on ready for her next customer.

**A/N: So that was that. How was it? I'll add some of Hermione's hot boss into it as well. Review and tell me what you think!**

**~Aria 3 **


	3. Mr Carlton or Mark?

**Masks**

**A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... though it'd be cool if it was...**

That evening Hermione had gone straight home and taken a long shower as if she were physically scrubbing all traces of Malfoy DNA off her.

She was completely disgusted with herself. This was the boy who had made her years in Hogwarts hell. True, he had switched sides in the end... but this was Malfoy she was talking about.

She waited for Ginny to come home so she could talk to her about it. When Hermione was ready to leave from 'work' Ginny was nowhere to be found. She left a message with Angela to tell Ginny that she had gone home.

The flames of their fireplace roared and turned green and Ginny stepped out panting.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded.

"What are you, my mom? I was out getting a little lucky if you know what I mean" Ginny said winking.

"Ginny... guess who one of my customers was today..." Hermione said ignoring Ginny's previous reply.

"Uhh... Malfoy?"

"How did you know?" Hermione asked her, appalled by her calm demeanor.

"Zabini was mine so I just guessed" Ginny stated casually and it took everything Hermione had to not let her jaw drop open then and there.

"H-how are you so calm?!" she managed.

"Well it's not like they know who we are plus I just had the best fuck of my life with Zabini so I can't complain. How far did you and Malfoy go?"

"I... I gave him a blow job" Hermione said, her voice dripping with shame. Ginny however cheered for her.

"Way to go Mione!"

"What is wrong with you? This is NOT good. Gosh, what if he comes back?" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh My God. What if h comes back and decides he wants to have sex? What if he finds out who I am? God forbid, what if he-" Hermione started having a full scale panic attack before Ginny grabbed her shoulder sand cut her off.

"Hermione! If he does come again, you walk up to him confidently. You look him square in the eye and-" Ginny paused and Hermione waited expectantly for her to say 'and then you punch him and tell him to stay the fuck away from you'

"-look him square in the eye and kiss him and then fuck him! Fuck him hard!" Ginny said and Hermione sighed. Ginny was hopeless.

-X-

The next morning Hermione walked into their living room and found Ginny already ready to go.

Hermione flashed on pair of shorts and a tank top (it didn't really matter what she wore, she'd change when she got to work anyway)

Hermione gulped down a cup of coffee and grabbed a Granola bar before Apparating off to work.

Once their masks were secure the two of them walked inside and made themselves visible. Angela greeted them both with a nod.

They walked through the main room and into the costumes room. There were two other girls there both of them stark naked. The lady at the makeup counter waved her wand and both Hermione and Ginny were left bare except for their masks.

Hermione gasped and covered herself up but nobody seemed to really care so she consciously took them off leaving herself bare.

She turned around the face the other two girls and found them in a heated lip lock. The girl with blonde hair was rolling the brunette's breasts in her hands while the brunette tangled her hands in the blonde's hair.

Hermione turned back around to face the lingerie stacks. There were bras in all sizes and styles each with matching thongs. There were also crotch less panties which Ginny had decided to go for.

Hermione decided to choose a green bra with its respective matching thong. The thongs seemed to cover hardly anything but she wore it anyway. She walked over to make up where they took care of her final touch ups before leading her to her room.

Today Hermione felt a lot more confident then yesterday. The previous night she had spent researching various sex positions and she had even watched some porn. Today Hermione was determined to do this right.

The door opened and in walked to her immense surprise, Mr. Carlton.

He walked in looking sexy as hell and he took a seat.

"M-Mr. Carlton" she stammered but he placed a finger too her lips. "Right now, I'm not your boss" he whispered and for some reason that greatly turned her on.

The music started and Hermione seductively swayed her hips to the rhythm. She sat on his lap, grinding against him. She slowly let her thong fall to the floor revealing her ass.

He gave it a sharp slap and she felt herself gushing with arousal. She turned around and let he bra fall down leaving her bare. She seductively moved closer and then in one swift movement ripped off his shirt.

"That is so hot" he said huskily before he crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back Her breasts were pressed against his chest and grabbed her ass.

The broke apart and Hermione didn't waste anytime, she unbuckling his pants and pulled them down. She slowly took his erect member in her hand and slowly stroked it to life. She put her mouth on it and bobbed her head up and down.

She got up kissed his again. This time he grabbed her hips and thrust himself inside of her roughly. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her and she let out and orgasm as waves of pleasure rippled through her.

He laid her down and slowly stroked her pussy causing liquid to gush out. He gave it one long lick and Hermione moaned. He slowly put on finger in and pumped in and out. He added another finger and finally a third. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he pumped in and out.

"Faster... faster... ahhh" she moaned.

He got up and thrust his cock into her throbbing center once and then stopped.

"Please..." she whimpered

"Please what? Say it!" he said harshly.

"Fuck Me!" she screamed and his thrust in and out as her cries of pleasure echoed in their little soundproofed room.

**A/N: How was that was for a chapter? Don't worry, since that was a little shorter I'll have another coming today. Review and tell me what you liked? **

**Review please!**


	4. The Interview

**Masks**

**A/N: I'm a day late but anyway here you are with the next chapter. I'm going to venture away from the total smut zone and add some plot to the story**

**Disclaimer: This is getting exhausting… not mine…**

It had been a little over a month since Hermione and Ginny first began working at The Masked Goddesses and they were finally settling down. They were getting used to it and to Hermione's pleasure Draco Malfoy never came back.

She did have a couple of moments with her boss, Mark, which she couldn't complain about. She didn't have feelings for him but he was too undeniably sexy to resist.

_She was sitting next to Mr. Carlton at the table opposite to Ginny and Angela as he went over some details with them. Angela started asking Ginny a bunch of questions and Hermione stopped listening._

_Suddenly she felt a small hand playing with her thong. She looked down to see Mark's hand creeping up her thigh. He tore off her thong and drew small circles on her pussy. Hermione shuddered with desire and he dipped his finger in between her wet folds. She grabbed the table for support as he pumped in his finger. She but her lip to stop herself from screaming out. _

_He pumped harder and faster before she came all over his fingers. Hermione leaned back in pleasure as he began fingering her once more. He massaged her g spot and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the table hard, dripping with raw desire._

"_Is everything okay Lucky Charm?" she heard Angela ask. Hermione wrapped her harms around her stomach and said, "Yeah just a small stomach ache" and she rested her forehead at the edge of the table so it seemed like she was trying to ease the pain._

_Mark lifted his fingers to her mouth and she sucked the juices off them, clean._

She was having a great time at the Masked Goddesses… until today. As usual, both Hermione and Ginny were ready by the required time and they apparated to the building. They were walking towards the club when Angela stopped them and led them into Mr. Carlton's office.

Confused, the two girls followed her into the office. They found a bunch of chairs and they took a seat. Some of the other strippers were there too but not all of them. They waited for another 15 minutes till everyone showed up. Nobody seemed to know exactly what this was about.

At around 10 Mr. Carlton walked in and stood in front of them facing 10 expectant faces.

"Good morning! I hope you all had a good night" he started awkwardly before decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Last night our company was bought out by two men very interested in running this business" Mark started.

"You all will still be able to do your jobs but there might be some changes. We managed to convince to let you wear your masks though. I will still be here but longer as your boss but merely as a consultant to show them the ropes" he said. None of the girls seemed to have much of a reaction to this as it didn't mess with them much.

"Will we get to meet the new owners?" the girl named Devil asked (it obviously wasn't her real name)

"Uhh… yeah they'll be here in a minute" Mark said staring at the fire and sure enough two men stepped out of the green flames.

Hermione froze and slowly turned to Ginny and looked back at the newcomers. She stared at the ceiling as if asking it why her life was so unfair.

Standing in front of her in polo shirts and jeans were her new bosses, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

-X-

To say that Mark had been lying when he said that nothing would change would be a major understatement. Malfoy and Zabini had spent 5 seconds in the office and were already installing new rules.

They had insisted that all girls walk around naked and that anytime their 'services' were required they weren't allowed to refuse. There was a long list of rules that Malfoy and Zabini had drafted out probably long before they came here.

They had switched the location of the building and they were now in a much larger building. Many times the two Slytherins would call a couple of girls into their office. Hermione and Ginny hadn't been called in yet. The two Slytherins usually went for the porn stars leaving the strippers girls alone.

That afternoon Hermione was called into their office. She expected them to ask her to give one of them a blow job or god forbid have a threesome. These little requests no longer horrified her having worked here for a while.

"Lucky Charm… is it… close the door behind you please" Draco said looking down at a piece of paper in front of him.

Hermione closed the door and turned to her bosses expectantly.

"Take a seat" they said and Hermione slowly took a seat opposite them, not sure where this was going.

"We just need to go over some details since you are an employee" Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"Uhh… sure" Hermione said not sure what sort of questions they could be asking.

"Can you tell us your actual name?" Draco asked her patiently.

Hermione smiled to herself and decided to play with them. "Yes I can" she said confidently.

Draco nodded and looked at her expectantly waiting for her to tell them her name. She simply smiled at them.

"So…" Draco prompted.

"So what?" she asked innocently.

"So what is your name?" he asked her exasperatedly.

"I'm not going to tell you" she said calmly. She pretended to examine her nails and appeared as disinterested as possible.

"But… you just said you could tell us" Draco said confused.

"I said I could, I never said I would" Hermione said flicking off an imaginary speck of dust off her fingernail.

Draco sighed before asking her, "Will you tell us what you real name is?" he exaggerated on the 'will'

"Nope" she said popping the 'p'. This would be fun.

**A/N: Okay so not much smut there but I promise it'll be coming along soon. Review! **

**~Aria**


	5. Smut, smut and more smut

**Masks**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway here you are. One thing, one reviewers asked me where I got this story and why everybody thought I wrote it even I keep saying, "not mine". I'm sorry, I can't detect sarcasm over the internet but just so you know, when I say 'not mine' in the disclaimer, I mean Harry Potter as a whole isn't mine. But I assure you this story was written by me 100%.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs and the plot.**

After an interview with a particularly annoying employee Draco's head was spinning. Usually girls like that made him want to kill somebody but there was something about Lucky Charm. She was sexy, witty and looked completely ravishing every moment of every day.

He had given up on trying getting some personal information out of her. He couldn't see her entire face through her mask but he could still see her hazel eyes blinking through the black and gold mask. He wanted to know who she was.

Blaise on the other hand found a redhead named Vixen particularly attractive. He had hit on her the entire interview and the moment it was done the two of them left. They were probably fucking in some closet.

He decided to go into the strip club and get a show from Lucky Charm. He wanted to find out more about her.

He walked towards the club and into the room labeled Lucky Charm. She was there looking ravishing as ever. Her hands were on her hips and she didn't have anything on at all. No bra, no thong just a very beautifully sculpted naked body. He felt a bulge in his pants. He didn't bother sitting down but merely picked up Lucky Charm who wrapped her feet around his waist and crushed lips to hers.

She responded with enthusiasm and pressed her breasts against his shirt. He finally let her stand. He gripped her ass and gave it a sharp smack. She tore off his shirt which he found hot in a way. He let his pants fall and without wasting a second, he thrust himself into her wet pussy. She screamed as she thrust himself deep into her.

"Faster" she groaned

"Oh you feel so good" she moaned and she pumped faster.

"Oh I'm going to come… Fuck yeah…" she said coming all over his cock.

"Suck it you slut" he commanded and Lucky Charm didn't need to be told twice. She bobbed her head up and down, her cherry pink lips sucking on his throbbing member.

The little bell rang and Draco gave her a long kiss, fondled her breasts before walking out absolutely satisfied.

-X-

Back inside the room Hermione was freaking out. _I slept with Draco Malfoy! Holy mother of God I slept with Malfoy! Fuck what have I done? And I can't believe I enjoyed it! Shit… my life is so fucked up_

She couldn't help but think about him, he was so hot and he made her feel so good. She was sure he must have strung along a thousand girls and she was nothing but a prostitute in his mind.

She pictured him again, his throbbing member, his silver eyes, his strong hands. She involuntarily found herself sliding her fingers into her pussy. She pumped in and out of her core moaning in ecstasy.

She conjured up a vibrator and shoved it up her pussy moaning loudly.

"Oh! Oh! Ohh…." She moaned in absolute pleasure. She pictured Malfoy's strong hands upping her breasts, his warm mouth on her nipple.

Finally she snapped out of it. Horrified at her thoughts, she knew she had to clear her mind, get Malfoy out of it.

She ran out of the room, not bothering to wear clothes and ran into the office labeled "Consultant"

Mark was sitting there at his desk. "Hey baby" he said in his sexy voice.

"I don't have long" Hermione said quickly tearing off his shirt and vanishing his pants. He laid her down on the desk and thrust himself into her.

There was no time for fondling or sucking here. She just needed to be fucked good and hard to get her mind off Draco Malfoy and boy did it work.

"Mark…" she moaned as she thrust himself into her. She came all over his cock feeling satisfied.

She sat up and kissed him and he nibbled at her lower lip. She gave him one last peck before walking off back to her club,

-X-

After her interview Ginny was immediately pulled away by Blaise Zabini. He led her into one of the costume rooms for the porn stars. There were schoolgirl outfits and slutty nurse outfits.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson Vixen" Blaise said in a dark voice that made Ginny gush.

"Get on the floor and get on all fours" Blaise ordered and Ginny shuddered with raw desire.

"Good pet, now I want you to touch yourself" he ordered. Ginny slowly slid one finger into her wet pussy and then another. She pumped in 3 fingers moaning in ecstasy. Blaise was fisting his cock at the sight of the hot redhead fingering herself.

He waved his wand and his clothes vanished. He spread her legs apart and slammed his thick cock into her. Ginny bucked her hips and moaned as his thick cock abused her pussy in the most sinful ways.

"Faster… Harder… Oh fuck yeah…" she said her eyes rolling back as she came all over his cock.

"Lick it clean you little whore" he ordered.

Ginny got on all fours in front of his cock and slowly began licking it. Exploring every inch off it, cleaning every last drop of cum off it.

"Fuck you are so hot" he said pulling her up and crushing his lips to hers.

"Blai- Sir… Mr. Zabini, my next shift starts now, I have to go back" she protested breaking their kiss reluctantly.

"You can have the afternoon off" he said slipping a finger into her womanhood. Her cries of ecstasy didn't stop for quite a long time.

Maybe her boss wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: That was a very smut filled chapter wasn't it? Review and let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter out soon! **

**Review!**

**~Aria**


	6. Confused!

**Masks**

**A/N: Words cannot explain how sorry I am. First off I have a reason for not updating for so long, and as lame of an excuse as it may sound... well its true. So here it is... I forgot my password. Yes, I am stupid. I know. But nonetheless I'm back and I will give you more than one chapter today because I know I owe you that.**

**Okay enough chit chat**

**Time for some smut ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs and the plot**

Hermione was mad, really mad. Ginny had skipped her entire shift so Hermione had to work double which meant she didn't even get the little 10 minute break in between guys. Oh Ginny was going to pay.

"Hey!" she heard a chirpy voice behind her say. Hermione whirled around to find herself face to face with a masked red head whom she knew perfectly well.

"Don't you hey me" Hermione snapped. "Where have you been! I had to work your shift. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I was busy"

"Busy screwing our boss you mean" Hermione said unforgiving. She was still quite unhappy with Ginny's bail on work. She had to have sex with like 3 different guys two of which she wasn't even sure if they were old enough.

"Will all strippers please report to office now" a cool voice from the intercom above said. Hermione raised her eyebrows wondering what had happened. The two of them took off into the direction of the office.

She walked in an saw that all the girls were already there, they quickly took their seats and then looked up expectantly at Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Mr. Carlton was leaning against the wall casually waiting for Malfoy and Zabini to talk. His hair was tousled and the first couple buttons of his shirt undone. Hermione wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

"Hello ladies, now tomorrow night there is going to be a ball at the Malfoy Manor and you will be the entertainment. You will be doing pretty much the same thing. You will not be permitted to spend more than 13 minutes with a man unless he chooses to pay again. You will all wear black lingerie only and golden masks. Any questions?" Blaise said this all very fast.

Nobody said anything. "Perfect, would Vixen please stay behind there is something I would like to discuss with you" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and Blaise and got up and followed the rest of the girls out.

"Did I mention how ravishing you look today" she heard someone say. It was Draco Malfoy. He was standing behind her. He was so close his lips met the shell of her ear. Hermione didn't trust herself to say anything. He pulled her closer and her ass grinded against his groin. She spun around. He was close... oh so close. Not able to resist herself she pressed her lips against his. His lips were soft but his kiss was rough and passionate. He pushed her against the wall. She kissed him roughly. He ripped her bra off and attacked her mounds.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as he nibbled and licked her melon breasts.

He placed kisses down her stomach till he reached her pussy. In one smooth moment he had her panties off. He latched his mouth onto her clit and sucked hard. Hermione arched her back and cried out in pleasure. He flicked his tongue up and down and he bucked her hips wildly.

He snaked his way back up and pressed his lips to herself and she tasted herself on his lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. She hated to admit it but he was an amazing kisser and didn't even cover it.

"I'll see you later" he said in her ear before walking away leaving Hermione panting for her breath.

DMHGDMHG BZGWBZGW

Hermione paced up and down the length of the room she was in. She didn't know what she was doing. First there was Mr. Carlton who was one of the hottest men she had every met and then there was Draco Malfoy, sex god. And they both seemed pretty interested in her. But Malfoy was the same man who had made her childhood a living hell.

Hermione quickly walked to Mark's office and sauntered in. He winked when he saw her and pulled her close. The two shared a lengthy snogging session before Hermione she had to go. He kissed her one last time before she walked out.

She had hoped that her moment with Mark would clear her head but it had only succeeded in confusing her more. She didn't know which one she wanted.

She decided to consult Ginny about it.

"Malfoy? You're even considering Malfoy?" was Ginny's first reply.

"Hey don't judge me when it's you who is jumping Blaise's bones every night" Hermione defended.

"Okay, well then you'll have to do what any rational woman would do"

"What?"

"Have sex with them both. At the Malfoy Manor Ball. And don't just have hot sweaty sex although that kind is awesome too. But had passionate sex, see who means more" Ginny said.

"Wow, since when are you so wise?" Hermione said smiling.

"Well this one time Blaise and I were 69-"

"LALALALALALA I DON"T WANT TO KNOW!" Hermione yelped covering her ears like a little kid.

Ginny laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Okay let's go find something sexy for you to wear" Ginny said pulling Hermione off their couch and dragging her upstairs.

**A/N: There you are! I'll have another coming your way soon! I promise! Review and tell me what you thought! Please! **

**Review!**

**~Aria**


	7. The Malfoy Manor Ball Part 1

**Masks**

**A/N: Here is your next chapter as promised. Review! And we'll have some smut here! This chapter will be the Malfoy Ball Part 1. There will be more Dramione in Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Hermione and Ginny met up with the other strippers about 30 minutes before the ball started. They had gathered there to go over some last minute rules with Malfoy and Zabini.

"13 minutes! No more! Are we clear here! We don't want you falling asleep with anyone here. You can have sex but then its Sayonara! Are we understood?" Blaise asked for seemed to be the billionth time.

"Yes" the girls chorused.

"Okay good, go get ready the guests will be here soon" he said finally.

Hermione and Ginny walked into their private dressing room and quickly stripped down. They put on the new lingerie they bought last night and added some finishing touched to their masks. Hermione and Ginny had spent a lot of time designing their masks last night.

Hermione was extremely nervous for today, and that was because she was going to choose between Mark and Draco. Hell she wasn't even sure if they wanted something more than just sex with her but now she had to choose before it got serious, if that would ever happen. She currently had no idea what she would do. Both that their pros and cons which were pretty evenly balanced out.

There was knock on their door and Mark walked in. Ginny winked at Hermione before quickly walking out to give the two some space. Mark looked down at the ground nervously as if he wasn't sure why he had come or what to say.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Hermione blushed.

He took two large steps towards her and pressed his lips to hers. He roughly pushed her against the wall and she clawed at his back and he sucked on her neck. "Clothes... off" he muttered and Hermione shrugged them off quickly. She bent down and unbuckled his pants. His massive erection sprung out. He thrust himself into her wet pussy and he muffled her cries by kissing her.

They broke apart and Hermione made her way down. She bobbed her head up and down on his massive cock. Her cherry red lips making their up and down his long shaft.

She made her way back up and teased his slowly by letting her tongue trace the outline of his lips but never letting him kiss her. He pushed the cosmetic kit off the table and set her down on it. Her legs dangled down and he kneeled down. He gave her pussy a long lick causing her to gush with wetness.

He buried his tongue into her wet folds as deep as he could. Hermione bucked her hips. He flicked his tongue up and down.

"Fuck yeah!" she moaned.

"Faster... mmmm... " he sucked hard on her clit sending her over the edge.

"You've got to go now" he finally moaned as he unlatched himself from her pussy.. Hermione quickly flashed her clothes back on and gave him one last peck on the lips before walking out the door.

"Okay so all of the girls please go to your respective areas that have been assigned to you, your guests will be there in a minute" Malfoy said.

Hermione walked away and took her respective place which was in an empty room next to the kitchen. She had decided at the very beginning that she would have no sex that was with the exception of Draco Malfoy. No hand jobs or blowjobs for her. She was going to stick with strip shows and snogging. No more than that.

Her first customer turned out to be Theodore Nott. He was another of Malfoy's little friends. He wasn't as good looking as Malfoy or Zabini but he wasn't ugly either. He took a seat on the chair there and waited patiently for "Lucky Charm" to start.

She stood opposite to him and waited for the music to start. She move her body according to the rhythm. She made her movements as sultry and sexy as possible.

She slowly undid the clasp on her bra but held it in place with herself before slowly letting it fall onto the ground revealing her Double Ds. She played with her breasts and moaned as she played with her nipples. She pinched nipple and gave a theatrical moan. She saw the tent forming in Theodore's pants. She rolled her breasts in her hands.

She slowly played with the string of her thongs before oh so slowly pulling to down revealing her round ass. She bent down all the way and faced the other way so Theodore got a clear view of her ass. She shook her ass in his face before turning back around.

She put her legs on either side of his waist and sat in his lap so that her large breasts were inches from his face. She played with his hair and murmured sexily in his ear. She grazed his lips against his once in a while. He kneaded the flesh of her ass and she rubbed her breasts against his chest which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. She waited for the 13 minute bell to go.

Theodore look extremely disappointed when the bell finally went as he seemed to be greatly enjoying himself.

The next couple of customers were people she didn't know. She kept all those performances strictly as strip shows and made no physical contact whatsoever. She waited and waited to see when Draco would walk through those doors. It was almost 12am and the party was expected to end at 1. Where was he?

**A/N: Part 2 of the Ball will be out soon. I wrote all these chapters weeks ago but just couldn't upload them. I'll have the next one up soon too. That one still needs some editing but it'll be up today or tomorrow.**

**Review!**

**~Aria**


	8. The Malfoy Manor Ball Part 2

**Masks**

**A/N: And here you are. The Malfoy Ball Part 2. I hope you like it! We're going to get this Dramione show on the road so you may not find pure hot sweaty sex here. I want this to be a chapter which actually adds the love factor into the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs and the plot**

The clock struck 12 and Hermione had given up hope that Draco would ever show. She knew she shouldn't have expected him to show in the first place. Now that he hadn't shown up she was lightly annoyed. It's not like she had the right to be mad, he wasn't her boyfriend or anything. She just really wanted to see him.

At the 12:14 the doors opened and Draco Malfoy walked in. Hermione didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next but she ran to him from the other end of the room, threw her slender arms around his neck and kissed him. She pressed her lips against his firmly.

He caught by surprise but slowly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. He opened his mouth slightly giving her permission to enter. Her tongue flicked into his mouth exploring it. Fireworks exploded in her brain and he kissed her back.

They finally broke apart and Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry" she whispered but he just shook his head and pressed his lips to hers again. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her firmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded with an equal enthusiasm.

He waved his wand and a bed appeared there. He pushed her onto the bed and undid the clasp of her bra. He gently sucked on her breasts. He nibbled and kneaded them. He rubbed them gently. Everything he did was gentle unlike her rough movements with Mark.

She slipped out of her thong leaving her bare. he quickly unbuckled his pants and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He thrust his massive cock into her wet core and thrust himself in and out.

"Faster" she moaned and he obliged, repeatedly thrusting himself into her. He muffled her cries with his lips and fucked her hard. She clawed at him and gripped the bed sheet as an orgasm washed over her. He made his way down and lapped up all her juices before latching his lips onto her pussy. She cried out in pleasure and arched her back as pleasured her.

"Oh... Oh! Draco" she cried as yet another orgasm washed over her. Her pussy fluttered.

Finally the two of them fell of the bed. Waves of pleasure rippling through her body.

"Who are you?" he asked her softly but she didn't reply.

BZGWBZGW

Ginny and Blaise were standing in the garden which was completely deserted apart from the two of them. There was something about Blaise that had had Ginny hooked and she just couldn't let him go and she knew he felt the same way about her but there was something in there way and she was going to fix that.

"Blaise?" she asked him nervously.

"Mhhmm" he said kissing her. He began trailing kisses down her collarbone.

"I want to tell you something" Ginny said to Blaise softly. She had never been so nervous for anything before. She had only fallen in love once before and there she didn't exactly keep any secrets especially not her identity.

"Yeah"

"And I really hope you won't hate me for this" she said softly.

"I would never hate you babe"

And then very slowly she took off her mask, revealing her true identity.

DMHGDMHG

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Draco asked her.

Hermione could hear a little bit of hurt in his voice but she didn't say anything. She just couldn't tell him. She was the girl he hated. He had called her names, made fun of her and now... now she was falling for him and he had no idea who she was. It was killing her but she couldn't tell him. he'd hate her and she would never be able to forgive herself if she had let him go.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. He had been a Death Eater, she was a war hero, how they even live in the same environment. But she couldn't just ignore the way she felt about him.

"I c-can't" was her oh so wise response.

"Give me hint?" he asked her.

"We went to Hogwarts together" she finally said and then kept quiet even though she knew he was waiting for her to continue.

"We... didn't get along so well" she added after a long silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I might have said to you. I was stupid and immature. I've changed" he said earnestly and Hermione wanted to believe she really did but no she couldn't. She couldn't let herself believe everything he said. She had to maintain control because if she got too caught up she would take off that mask and that, that would be a problem.

"Maybe I could earn your trust again" he started. Hermione waited nervously for him to finish.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked her, a smile playing at his lips.

Hermione slowly got off the bed she gave Draco one last look and then she ran, leaving him there hanging without an answer.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry but you'll have to review if you want more ;)**

**Nahh I'm just kidding though reviews would be nice.**

**Well I'll see If I can get some more chapters up soon!**

**Review!**

**~Aria**


	9. Answers? Or just more Questions?

**Masks**

**A/N: You guys are the best! Every time I read one of your reviews I can't stop smiling. Thank You! Anyway, I know you all hate me for leaving you hanging so I'll have to make it up to you by posting another chapter. **

**Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OCs and the plot**

Hermione ran and she didn't stop running until she was far away from the Malfoy Manor. She pushed anyone who tried to stop her, out of her way. She finally reached a lake which was deserted, there was nobody in the near vicinity which Hermione took as a good sign. She leaned against the nearest tree and slowly slid down it, resting her back against the trunk. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She hated herself for leaving him like that but what was she to do? She had to run didn't she? Didn't she?

She closed her eyes and tried to forget what had just happened but images of a certain sexy blonde haired man refused to leave her alone. She buried her face in her hands and just sat like that for a long time.

**DMHG DMHG**

Blaise waited breathlessly as the red head in front of him slowly removed her mask. _Was she somebody he knew? Did she go to Hogwarts? Was she pretty? Did she know him? _

_The 5 seconds_ that it took her to remove the mask turned out to be the longest 5 seconds of his entire life.

The mask finally came off and Blaise found himself staring at a beautiful red headed girl. She had chocolaty brown eyes and all in all a very pretty face. She was by all aspects the perfect woman except was one minor problem. She was Ginny Weasley and Blaise had spent a majority of his time in Hogwarts making her life a living hell.

Blaise didn't know what to say, he just stared at her trying to take it in. She looked extremely nervous and he knew he should say something to put her out of her misery but no words came out. He was in too much shock. It was Ginny Weasley. Ginny _freaking_ Weasley. Holy fuck.

**DMHG DMHG**

Draco ran his hands through his yet again. He was still processing what had just happened. Lucky Charm was beautiful and charming and he felt a real connection to her, why wouldn't she go on one date with him. Maybe he had done something really horrible to her. That didn't really narrow it down too much seeing as he had made the lives of most of the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students an absolute nightmare.

Who could she possible be that the thought of going out with him made her run and hide. He paused for a second before flashing on some clothes and tearing off out of the room.

He ran out of the main doors and into the garden, he blindly ran into the darkness hoping, praying, wishing that it was the same direction in which Lucky Charm had gone.

**BZGW BZGW**

"Weaslette?" Blaise said and immediately rectified his mistake "err... I mean Ginny?"

"It's me" was all Ginny said.

"You're Vixen? It's been you this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her confused as to why she hid this from him for so long.

"I thought you'd hate me? I mean considering our past history I wouldn't blame you" she said softly.

"I could never hate you, not after all this. I was jerk back then but I've changed" he said earnestly.

"I know you have" was all Ginny said before she closed the gap between them. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sucked on his lower lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and responded with enthusiasm.

She was still in her stripper clothes. She shrugged off her bra and leaving her top half bare. Blaise placed kisses down her collarbone till he reached her breasts. He pinched her nipples and rolled them around in his hand. He put his mouth on her right nipple and sucked on it. Ginny moaned as he skillfully flicked his tongue around her nipple.

His hands travelled down exploring the rest of her body. He laid her down and made his way to her legs. he spread them apart and slowly pressed two fingers into her wet pussy. She cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips wildly. He pressed against her g spot and then proceeded to push three fingers into her pussy, He pumped in an out. Her eyes rolled back into her head as an orgasm washed over her. She lay panting and he lapped up all her juices.

She felt him lick a long line up her pussy. She gave out a loud cry and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pushed his tongue in her sweet pussy as far as it would go. She moaned loudly and played with her breast with one hand and kept the other tangled up in Blaise's hair.

She came all over him and licked it all up, leaving it clean. He made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips.

She spread her legs open and he positioned himself so that his cock was at the mouth of the pussy and he thrust himself into her hot pussy. He pumped in and out. Ginny cried out in pleasure and he pressed his lisp to hers to muffle the cries.

Her nails dug into his back and she clawed against him. He latched his hot mouth onto her nipple and sucked it hard.

Finally the two of them fell back on the ground panting and staring up.

"So you're a stripper. Ginny Weasley is a stripper" Blaise said absentmindedly as he paused to catch his breath.

"Mhhmmm" was all Ginny could manage.

Suddenly Blaise shot up and looked at Ginny. "So if you're a stripper. And that brunette chick is your friend. Then that means she is..." his voice trailed off as his eyes widened in realization.

**A/N: So there you are! Another chapter for you guys! How was it? What did you think? Review and let me know! I'll try and see if I can get the next chapter up by today or not. I'm still editing it because I'm not thoroughly happy with how it is so I'll see about that.**

**Review! The box is right there.**

**You know you want too**

**- Do it!**

**~Aria 3**


End file.
